


Trap her sweetly and hold her tight

by HaroThar



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hair Tentacles, Illustrated, PWP, Scientific Dirty Talk, Sexual use of a voice recorder, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroThar/pseuds/HaroThar
Summary: Scorpia and Entrapta, having dated for a while now, decide to have sex, as lovers do. They both have a decidedly excellent time.





	Trap her sweetly and hold her tight

**Author's Note:**

> This was written post season 1

Entrapta’s pants hit the floor and her head shield, jacket, and shirt followed suit. Her nice sports bra (only _one_ stain, an all-time low) and purple boxers would’ve gone next, the act of undressing an entirely emotionless process for her, but she was stilled by her girlfriend’s appearance as she came out of the bathroom.

“So,” Scorpia said bashfully, blushing in that way of hers and looking to the side, claws outstretched by her sides, “how do I look?”

“Wooow,” Entrapta voiced, her eyes roaming down and up and back down Scorpia’s figure, wanting to take in everything at once. Her pretty breasts were pushed up in soft, black lace, the curve of the bra perfectly fitted to her buxomness, thick straps decorated in sheer frills and tiny glinting red stones. Black ribbons criss-crossed along her sides, attaching themselves to the lacy red garters that held up her shimmery black stockings. Entrapta’s eyes kept returning to the large, but equally sensual strap-on her lover wore, the focal point she kept coming back to even as her eyes darted up to Scorpia’s perfect makeup or shining earrings, out to the jagged curve of her claws only emphasized by their comparative bareness, down to the long, muscular stretch of her legs encased in gossamer giftwrap.

“Scorpia, wow,” Entrapta repeated, at a brief loss for words. “Oh, this is so much better than my conjectures!” she exclaimed, darting forward, hands and hair-hands raised. She paused, her bare feet leaving her eyes at the level of Scorpia’s magnificent tits, and looked up with a grin. “May I?”

Scorpia nodded, grinning back, and Entrapta took two big handfuls of her girlfriend’s pretty breasts, her hair-hands wrapping around to smooth over Scorpia’s ass and broad, muscular back.

“Amazing!” Entrapta intoned enthusiastically, right before faceplanting directly into those gorgeous breasts. “Scorpia, you’re so pretty,” she stated, and Scorpia laughed again, powerful, bone-crushing claws scraping delicately, ticklishly light, over the small of Entrapta’s back and between her shoulder blades.

“Thanks,” Scorpia said, red across her cheeks and her silken silver hair flopping over one eye, no longer styled up and away from her face. “You’re really, really pretty, too.”

Entrapta barked out a laugh and stepped back, hands going to her hips and hair-hands poised beneath them, posing. “I believe there is a bit of disparity between our appearances,” she stated, proud of her body and unashamed of her lack of desire or ability to dress up, but keeping a good sense of humor about it.

“But you’re still pretty,” Scorpia insisted, and Entrapta nodded.

“Yes I am.” She rubbed her hands together with glee, “Now, how about we put that gorgeous piece of silicone and stainless steel to work.”

“I am very okay with that,” Scorpia said, also enthusiastic, her eyes darting down to look over the protrusion like she could hardly believe that it was actually still there. Entrapta closed the space between them again and wrapped her hair-hands around Scorpia’s shoulders, her hands returning to the soft padding of her bra and sensual curvature of her breasts, and lifted herself up to kiss her. Scorpia held Entrapa’s weight in her strong claws and kissed back, eager and excited, as she was wont to be, and when they broke apart they grinned, faces close and cheeks carrying twin flushes.

“Take off my boxers?” Entrapta suggested, already lifting her bra and tossing it aside with her hair. Her tits, small as they were, were perky little things, her nipples already pert. Scorpia was happy to oblige, sliding Entrapta’s boxers down and then lifting her bodily in one massive claw so they could drop to the floor. Entrapta kissed her again, since their faces were ever so conveniently located, and while they kissed Scorpia walked them to the bed which Entrapta found herself laid on.

“Hey,” she said dreamily, grinning up at Scorpia, her back on the stiff mattress the horde offered its Force Captains, in the seclusion of the room afforded to those outranking cadets. It might help that Scorpia was the Princess of the desert, but Entrapta could poke at the socio-political entanglements of her girlfriend and new boss later. Right then, she had some really excellent tits really close to her face, and two broad shoulders to run her hair over.

“Hey,” Scorpia said back, a little breathlessly. “You’re really pretty like this.”

Entrapta laughed, a nasal and giddy sound. “Thanks,” she crooned affectionately, hands trailing over the lace on Scorpia’s sculpted sides. “You’re awfully pretty yourself.” Entrapta ran her hair hands down Scorpia’s back, splitting into three portions each (six total) and caressing her shoulders, back, and ass. “Though that’s hardly a deviation from the standard.”

“You’re so _smart,”_ Scorpia praised, head dropping, her face red as her claws. “I’m never all that bright but wow you just, you just make me feel all dumb and tongue tied and I can’t believe I have you _naked_ in _my_ bed!”

Entrapta reached up a hand and patted Scorpia sharply on one cheek. “I just so happen to think you have a unique intelligence and that you shouldn’t put yourself down. But yes, I do tend to boggle the masses,” Entrapta said with some impressive eyebrow wiggling. Scorpia tried to wiggle her eyebrows back, and then burst into a snort and giggles.

“That feels weird,” she remarked, and Entrapta giggled as well.

“Yeah, but you’re cute.” One of her hair appendages slid around Scorpia’s thigh and twined around the dildo. “Now where were we?”

Scorpia grinned, face cast in shadow from the shitty lighting of the Horde’s architecture, and settled her weight more onto the bed, closer to Entrapta, catching her mouth in a kiss. The dildo brushed between Entrapta’s thighs, tantalizing, close, deeply arousing in an electric, fiery way, and Entrapta wiggled delightedly at the sensation.

“Oh, this is going to be so much more fun than my toys,” Entrapta said when the kiss broke, hands and hair all over Scorpia. Entrapta was already wet as hell, just from existing in a sexual situation alongside another entity, who also happened to be the prettiest woman Entrapta knew, and also the recipient of her heart’s affections. She wondered, in a detached way, if she would be this aroused with anybody, and how great of an impact romantic attachment had in the sexual appeal of the situation and increasingly distracting arousal of her own body.

Scorpia bent a little and kissed at Entrapta’s neck, which, _wow!_ Okay yeah, that really really really worked for Entrapta, wow, there were so many fun new things she was learning about her body now that she had a partner. One of those things she happened to already know about herself, but was presently reminded of.

“Okay! Not to sound impatient, but I reeeeeally want you to fuck me now,” Entrapta said, delighted by how breathless her own voice sounded.

“But you’re so fun to tease,” Scorpia said, a dark grin on her features, and Entrapta’s heart and snatch both throbbed at the sight. It was easy to forget, sometimes, with how friendly and cheery Scorpia normally was. It was easy to forget that her girlfriend was malicious as hell when she wanted to be.

“Oh.”

“But if you insist,” Scorpia said, still grinning in that way that made Entrapta’s hair twist into curls, and she pushed forward, the tip of the dildo pressing against Entrapta’s cunt, and then into it. She gasped, fingers digging into the hard keratin of Scorpia’s shoulders, toes curling against the hard mattress as her body spasmed at the delicious sensation.

“Oh, yes, oh yes, ohhhh yes yes yes,” Entrapta rattled rapidly, legs spread wide beneath the size of her girlfriend. Scorpia laughed, nuzzled against the side of Entrapta’s face, and then mouthed at her jaw, massive claws caging her in on both sides. Entrapta moaned delightedly as the dildo sunk in, the sensation familiar but so much better and more intense than when she simply toyed with herself.

“You’re so beautiful,” Scorpia said softly, her skin brushing against Entrapta’s, which made her shudder. “Like, really, I mean, _wow,_ you know?”

“You too,” Entrapta gasped, squirming on the cock. Her hands roamed over her lover, fingernails digging into thick muscle and hard shell, even gripping at the spikes on her shoulders every now and then. It was a purely decadent experience. Her hair split and slithered over Scorpia’s back, ass, and legs, and Entrapta grinned with a small snort.

“May I touch your tail?” she asked, a joke in her tone. Scorpia’s perfect brow creased in confusion, not getting the joke just yet.

“Yeah? You can—I think we’re a little past that?” Scorpia said, gesturing to where her strap-on was sunk deep inside Entrapta.

“Yeah, but remember back when we were just starting to fall in love I asked for a sample and you told me I couldn’t touch a lady’s tail without permission?”

“Back when—oh, ohhhhhh, yeah!” Scorpia laughed, a short bark, “I get it now!” She kissed Entrapta and murmured, low and close to Entrapta’s ear, “You can touch me anywhere you want.”

Well good goddamn if Entrapta wasn’t wet _before._

“Scorpia!” Entrapta announced with decision, “I’m going to need you to move now!”

Scorpia rolled her hips and Entrapta gasped, head rolling back and shoulders arching off the bed. “Yes, just like that,” Entrapta said, knees squeezing at Scorpia’s well-muscled hips.

“You feel good?” Scorpia asked, her hair almost-ticklish where it fell on Entrapta’s brow, their foreheads brushing against each other with Scorpia’s deliberate, slow thrusts.

“Amazing!” Entrapta reported, “This is so much better than using toys, I was absolutely correct; where’s my recorder, I need to make note of this!”

“I uh, think it’s in your pants,” Scorpia said, pressing her forehead to Entrapta’s. “I kind of do not actually want to pause so you can get it.”

“Fine, but remind me to record everything once we’re done.”

“Okay,” Scorpia agreed easily, happily, like she did with most things, “we can have a sex log. Wait would that count as porn?”

“I dunno. What classification system are we using? What are the defining traits of pornography that would—Oh there! There! There!” Entrapta cut herself off, fingers scrabbling at Scorpia’s back and the hard shell of her shoulder, as the dildo hit that spot inside Entrapta. “Right there! Try and aim for that—oh!” Entrapta thrashed in Scorpia’s hold, strong arms keeping her from wriggling away. “Ohhhh, you have phenomenal aim.”

“I do!” Scorpia agreed brightly, and then her hips sunk in _harder_ and Entrapta’s hair and toes curled, lightning shivering through her. “I’m also going to pick up the pace now.”

“Yeeeesss,” Entrapta moaned, surprisingly bereft of words, for once. The whole of her cognitive functions seemed to be laser-focused on the cock her amazing, sexy girlfriend had inside of her and the pleasure it gave her. Her hands moved without aim, without direction, grasping Scorpia’s shoulders, arms, tits, back, anything in reach, trying to anchor herself while she drowned in something so _good_. She finally fisted a hand in Scorpia’s perfect hair and kissed her, the nails of her other hand scraping against the shell of her shoulder. Scorpia’s cock slid with relentless drive in and out of Entrapta’s hole, the ticklish sensation of her own natural lubrication slipping out between the cheeks of her ass with her legs spread wide like this. Scorpia was so big, _so_ big, it took every ounce of strained flexibility for Entrapta to keep her legs open enough, and what a good burn. Scorpia filled her vision, took over her entire world, blocked out all light and sound except for the glinting sparkle of her jewelry and the decadent sound of her grunting with effort, her breath hot and fast on Entrapta’s oversensitive skin.

“Scorpia!” Entrapta cried purposelessly, her hair twisting and coiling as though searching for purchase, except for the fact that such things were far beyond Entrapta’s coherency at the moment. It caught on the straps of her bra and the lacing along her sides, but was always quickly dislodged, disoriented. Slithering and tugging but never doing anything more.

“I gotcha,” Scorpia gasped breathlessly, quiet, words passed along Entrapta’s skin. “I gotcha.” Entrapta cried out as Scorpia kissed her neck again, sucking hard enough Entrapta felt it might bruise but that only caused an uptick in pleasure, her body squeezing around the dildo in spasms.

“Oh, oh Scorpia I’m gonna—Scorpia I’m almost there, I’m close,” Entrapta warned, the familiar heat-pressure-building sensation erasing any other words from Entrapta’s mind except for “Scorpia, Scorpia!” while she clutched at her hair and shell and buried her own face into Scorpia’s neck. Scorpia didn’t slow down, just chuckled low and dark and sexy as all hell and Entrapta came, harder than she ever had in her life, Scorpia fucking her all the way through it. Entrapta tapped out after she finished coming, needing Scorpia to slow down and stop now, and tried to catch her breath and collect her senses.

“Wow,” Entrapta said, starry eyed and limp on the bed, hair askew all around her and limbs successfully turned to jelly.

“It was good?” Scorpia asked hopefully, her lipstick smudged and hair a mess and looking very much the radiant angel Entrapta only ever grew more and more convinced that she was.

“Better than good!” Entrapta said with a disbelieving laugh, “That was incredible! Amazing! Oh, I have to take notes,” she said, wiggling out from under Scorpia and making a beeline for her pants. She got her recorder right away and hit the switch, her arms against a convenient pipe since trivialities like “walking” were apparently hard for her legs post-fuck.

“Sex log number one,” Entrapta said, watching Scorpia carefully undo the strap-on’s harness with her deft claws. “My initial hypothesis was that sex would be better with a living partner and I was _correct,_ Scorpia’s involvement was far beyond delightful, the stimulation of my skin as well as to my sexual organs heightened by her presence, resulting in euphoric results. I have also discovered I like having my neck kissed.”

Scorpia chuckled, blushing as she set the strap-on down, and Entrapta closed in, her hair curling around those claws and arms and tail and sexy, devastating thighs. “Further testing is, of course, required,” Entrapta continued, looking her girlfriend directly in the eye and grinning broadly, watching her blush grow. “And I believe I have caught myself an acceptable test subject.”

Scorpia giggled, eyes darting around, shoulders hunching a little. “Is it bad that I find you science-talking about our sex life kinda hot?”

“Scratch that, I have found the perfect test subject,” Entrapta said as she lifted Scorpia off the bed and against the wall, causing Scorpia to let out a soft little “oh!” of surprise.

“Restraining the subject’s limbs garners positive results,” Entrapta said, almost clinical if she weren’t so _excited._ “Being bodily lifted and pinned against the wall has caused the subject to squirm, but not struggle in earnest. This indicates that the action is not unwelcome.”

“Not at all,” Scorpia said, breathless, hair flopping in one eye and no limbs to move it out of the way. Entrapta knelt on the bed and kept her hair on the record button, though with her hands, she gently brushed the hair away from Scorpia’s face and tucked it behind her ear.

“Subject is easily the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen,” Entrapta said, making eye contact, palm on Scorpia’s cheek, and Scorpia bashfully turned her face into Entrapta’s palm. “And praise seems to increase the squirming.”

“Ah!”

“Unclasping the subject’s bra has startled the subject, but all signs indicate positively so,” Entrapta said as her hair slid into the now-loosened bra cups and pulled Scorpia’s tits out of them. Her flesh hands went to the newly exposed skin, held as though on display by the disheveled bra beneath them. “Nipples are already firm, and pinching them causes an increase in both squirming and labored breathing.” Entrapta hoped her recorder was picking up on Scorpia’s pretty little “ah!”s. “Twisting lightly causes subject to thrash in her restraints. I will not be experimenting with rougher treatment at this time.”

“Thanks,” Scorpia gasped, her tail twitching in Entrapta’s coils of hair.

Entrapta kissed her, giving her boobs a squeeze, and then let her hands trail down Scorpia’s belly.

“The subject’s abdomen is impressively muscular, and is twitching slightly underneath gentle sensory stimulus. Perhaps subject is ticklish? A hypothesis for another day.” Entrapta grinned wickedly. “The promise of such a test has caused the most delightful whimper from the test subject. Note: prioritize tickle hypothesis.”

Entrapta spread Scorpia’s legs wide with her hair, the silky texture of Scorpia’s stockings making her legs a little harder to hold on to, but fortunately Scorpia was not actually _trying_ to wriggle out.

Entrapta lightly, lightly, just barely, brushed her knuckles over her girlfriend’s bush. “Subject’s pubic hair has naturally pale coloration, and an unnoteworthy texture. No notable deviations from standard genital presentation.”

“You’re teasing me!” Scorpia gasped, hips rolling forward reflexively towards Entrapta’s hand.

“Subject has excellent reactionary behaviors, including an uptick in struggling, and pretty pretty words,” Entrapta said into the recorder as her other hand cupped Scorpia’s scarlet face. “The subject should also consider the consequences of being mean to her girlfriend, now that the power has shifted.”

“I didn’t even tease you that bad!” Scorpia protested, and Entrapta pretended to contemplate that.

“No,” she said, kissing Scorpia briefly, “I suppose you didn’t. Oooh, the subject’s body contorts into a stunningly beautiful arch when digits are pressed into the vagina. Audible reactions are also delicious, and include a long, surprised moan and rapid gasping.”

“Please,” Scorpia whimpered softly, and Entrapta scissored open her fingers.

“Persistent stimulation of sexual organs yields positive results,” Entrapta said, almost idly, into her recorder, her hair squeezing briefly around Scorpia’s limbs where she held her pinned to the wall. Her other flesh hand also went to Scorpia’s crotch, though this one she used simply to thumb at her girlfriend's clit.

“Stimulation of the clitoris causes high pitched gasping and what could—in a totally clinical sense—be described as writhing from the subject.”

“Entrapta, Entrapta please!”

Entrapta leaned up and kissed Scorpia, splitting some of her hair to pet gently at Scorpia’s skull. “I’ve got you,” Entrapta murmured, a promise and a pleasure both at once. Scorpia shivered and her legs twitched in their bindings, tail tugging against the hair. Entrapta slipped a third finger in, her hand a slick mess and not getting any drier.

“Subject produces a stunning quantity of bodily fluid when aroused, and has grown loose enough to easily accommodate three digits in her vagina. Duration to this point of moisture and elasticity is as of yet undetermined, since prior sexual stimulation occurred before the onset of this experiment.” Entrapta grinned up at Scorpia. “Will require further testing.”

“Ahh, yes!” Scorpia agreed enthusiastically, trying to rock down on Entrapta’s fingers but having a hard time of it with all her limbs trapped in hair. It did mean she was wriggling beautifully, though, which Entrapta took the time to appreciate.

“Scorpia, you’re so breathtaking,” Entrapta said, hoping Scorpia understood just how rarely Entrapta felt attraction to anyone, how Scorpia’s beauty really was beyond par. No one in all of Etheria looked, to Entrapta, the way Scorpia looked.

“Subject reacts overwhelmingly positively to praise of physical appearance,” Entrapta recorded smugly. “Reaction includes sharp intake of breath, increased blushing, and a notable uptick in squirming. Continued movement from the subject and quantity of discharge from vagina indicates that subject is approaching orgasm.”

“Entrapta please!” Scorpia cried through rasping breaths, grinding down on Entrapta’s hands. Entrapta kept her fingers up her snatch and rubbed her thumb a little faster over her clit, hair squeezing her tight against the trashing.

Watching Scorpia come was the closest thing Entrapta had ever felt to having a religious experience.

“Wow,” she breathed into her recorder, leaving the whole of it entirely undocumented. Scorpia came down slowly, unfocused eyes and loose limbs enough to tell Entrapta she’d done well. Smugly, but gently, Entrapta settled Scorpia onto the bed and cuddled up to her, hair draped over the two of them.

“That was incredible,” Scorpia said with one of her perfect, darling laughs.

“That was really good,” Entrapta agreed, liking the way Scorpia’s shell felt as it passed over her skin while Scorpia hugged her closer.

“Gotta warn you, I’m a cuddler,” Scorpia murmured into Entrapta’s brow, and she hummed contentedly.

“I am decidedly okay with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Critiques/Reviews are always appreciated! <3
> 
> A special thanks to [Jas](https://twitter.com/jaspurrlock) for the art! I had a great time comm'ing that <3


End file.
